encantadiasagafandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 91
Bagsik is the ninety-first episode of Encantadia. It aired on November 21, 2016. Summary Imaw asked Amihan if it is true that Ybrahim left to find Alena. Amihan confirms it, and says they are probably together. Muyak asked Amihan if she is sad because she is jealous. Amihan said she has no such right, and she knows Alena needs Ybrahim right now. Amihan wishes that Ybrahim would be able to calm Alena, to diminish her fury against Danaya. Ybrahim apologized to Alena, saying that Danaya did not mean it. Alena reiterated Pirena's point, that Kahlil had been stabbed twice, so it cannot be unintentional. Imaw says Amihan's wish would only happen if Alena would not let her anger get the better of her, and if she opens her heart and mind. Imaw bows and leaves. Lira approached Amihan and embraced her. Alena says Ybrahim is favoring his daughter with Amihan, defending Danaya because Lira survived at the cost of Kahlil's life. Ybrahim said nobody wanted what happened; he too had lost his son, and Lira and Danaya are also mourning. Ybrahim said he needed her, but Alena slapped him. Meanwhile, Wantuk tries to pick a fruit from the Puno ng Buhay again but Evades reappeared and hit him hard at the back of the head before vanishing again. Alena told Ybarro to go away, saying that she did not need him. Alena vanished. Pirena approached Alena and said she heard their conversation. Pirena said she is right in not trusting her son's father. Pirena said it is also clear to her that Ybrahim favored his daughter with Amihan over Kahlil. Pirena told Alena not to worry, for she is her ally and will not leave her. Alena said she wanted to go to them, to attack Amihan's camp to exact vengeance. Pirena said she would help her find them, and they will take away the brilyantes that their sisters do not deserve. Wahid announced that if they needed help… Amihan said they would not think twice about asking for it. Amihan thanks Wahid and the other barbaros. Lira also thanks Wahid. Wahid took Lira's hand and said farewell. Wahid was about to kiss Lira's hand, but Amihan coughed, so Wahid desisted. As Wahid was about to leave, Lira called him and reminded him that there is no exit on the way he is going. Wahid claimed that he knew and went the other way. Ybarro and Wantuk entered. Amihan asked him if he had spoken with Alena. Ybrahim said Alena is not listening to him, and hates him so much. Amihan said she is sad to hear that. Ybrahim thanked her, but said he wanted to be alone. Pirena sees Wahid, and identifies him as an ally of Amihan. She confronted him and demanded to know where Amihan's forces are. Lira stares at Ybrahim. Imaw approaches her and asked about it. Lira said she pities her father, but could not do anything to relieve his sorrow. Imaw told her that everything that happened is a test of their inner strength. Imaw said if Ybarro is naturally strong, he would be able to overcome his present predicament, and Alena would also overcome her anger. Imaw wished that Alena would not go the same path as Pirena, and told Lira not to follow the same path as her aunts, who are currently overwhelmed by their anger. Imaw said he feels that she has an important part to play for all their sakes, and for their world. Lira thanks Imaw for thinking highly of her. Lira confesses that her resolve is weakening, because if not caught or trapped, she becomes the cause of discord. Lira said her birthmark is on her shoulder, not on her butt.In Filipino custom, a birthmark on the butt is thought to be unlucky. Lira wonders what her purpose on Encantadia is. Imaw used the Balintataw to show Lira some of the good things she had brought about. Imaw thinks Lira will become instrumental in the reconciliation of Amihan and her sisters. Lira agrees. Wahid said Pirena is not allied to Amihan, so he would not tell her. Alena threatened to kill Wahid's comrades if he did not tell them. The barbaros laughed. Wahid said she should not frighten the barbaros, for they are brave. The Sang'gres vanished. Wahid mocks them. Pirena and Alena reappear and take him with them. Ybrahim announces to their forces that they should evacuate their quarters tomorrow, before the first light. Lira asked her parents where they would go. Ybrahim said they would not leave Sapiro, but would go to the Great Fort (Dakilang Muog). Ybrahim said it is time to inhabit the palace proper. Muros asked what would happen if Hagorn learned about it. Ybrahim said Hagorn would know, at any rate, so there is no point in looking for another place. Aquil said they would need many weapons. Ybrahim said he would take care of that. Ybrahim said he and Wantuk would go first to prepare the place. Wantuk asked if there is no ghost (Ivtre) there. Ybrahim told the others to prepare. Aquil tells the queen that they would need much gold and treasure to arm and supply all Sapiro. He wonders where Ybrahim would get that. Pirena and Alena bring Wahid to a cliff. They threaten to let him fall if he did not tell them where Amihan is. Wahid said he would tell them. Ybrahim told Lira to stay safe and not to leave her mother's side. Lira agreed, and said that the palace of Sapiro is enormous. Lira asked if it was like Intramuros, with a walking tour. Amihan asked Ybrahim where he would get the resources to arm them all. Ybrahim looks around before telling them that his father had left him treasures, which he found just recently. Amihan said such treasures belong to Ybrahim and to Sapiro, and not for them and Lireo. Amihan took her hand and said it is for them. He also took Lira's hand and said it is for Lira, to ensure her protection, so that she will not suffer the same fate as Kahlil. Ybrahim said that having lost a son, he promises that it will not happen to Lira, even if he used up all the treasures at his disposal to make sure that Sapiro becomes a safe place for Lira. Lira was touched, and made them group hug. Pirena and Alena appear at the side, just in time to see it. Pirena said it seemed Ybarro really loved his daughter with Amihan, unlike Kahlil, whom he allowed to die. Pirena and Alena teleport away. Amihan seemed to have sense something. Ybrahim bade them farewell. Ybrahim took Wantuk, who warned him that he would not enter if there are ghosts there. Danaya makes an offering at an altar and prays for Kahlil's soul. Danaya closed her eyes in prayer. Pirena gave Alena her sword. Alena was prepared to attack, but thought of the good times of their youth. Alena backed away. Danaya seemed to have sensed them, but simply left. Pirena asked why she wavered, and reminded her of her loneliness and misery. Alena told Pirena to be silent. Alena said she thought of another way. Alena told Pirena to distract Amihan so that she could accomplish her plans. Pirena asked what Alena would do to Lira. Alena replied that she would eventually know. Pirena said Alena has not changed, still difficult to influence, but she will cooperate. Lira used her sword to slice bread. Amihan told her that her weapon is an instrument of war, and not for such things. Amihan decides to teach Lira how to use a weapon. Amihan tells Lira to think of her weapon as a part of her body, which would obey her will. Pirena appears and attacks the soldiers. Amihan asked what she is doing. Wahid went to Danaya and told her about what Alena and Pirena did. Alena appears and takes hold of Lira. Danaya and Wahid arrived just in time to see Lira taken. Pirena told Amihan that both of them would have lost children now. Meanwhile, in Lireo, Hagorn summoned LilaSari, Mayca and Hitano. Hagorn said Alena would not be able to escape on her own, and one of LilaSari's friends let Lira escape. Agane holds Hitano at sword point and asked him if he admits to the king's accusation. Hitano denied the charge. Hagorn said he did not believe him, and ordered Agane to kill him. LilaSari ordered her to desist. LilaSari said Hagorn could not do it without proof. Hagorn asked her if she would choose to believe Hitano over him. Hagorn took Agane's sword and passed it to LilaSari. Hagorn told her to prove her loyalty to him as his wife, by executing her own friend. Amihan shouts, warning Alena, if she hears her, not to hurt Lira. Imaw asked what is happening. Danaya said Alena had taken Lira. Paopao asked if they had another bad sister. Amihan told him that is not the time to talk about it. Amihan takes Danaya with her. Wahid said he would help, but they leave him. Aquil asked Wahid to report. Aquil said their troubles seemed endless. Imaw said it was not like that in ancient times. Muros agreed that peace should return, but asked how. Imaw said their troubles would not end as long as there are wicked beings in Encantadia. Hagorn asked LilaSari why she is hesitant. LilaSari was teary-eyed. Hagorn asked LilaSari if she could not do it for him. LilaSari takes the sword and stabs Hitano. Hagorn said she did great. He clapped. Alena asked Lira what there is in her, for Danaya to choose her life instead of her son's. Lira told her not to be angry, and to release her. Trivia *When Lira asked Ybarro if the palace of Sapiro is like Intramuros, this is a reference to the 2005 Encantadia, where the Kingdom of Sapiro was actually set in Intramuros. References